Sometimes You Don't Need to Say It
by Yamiyo.Darknight
Summary: A children's book author is dismayed when he's given a topic to write on that he doesn't know how to. Fortunately a certain someone shows up and changes everything. Bad summary. Oneshot gift to reviewer 56: bethany2017 Human names used, all fluff


**Welcome everyone! This here is a oneshot for bethany2017 who was reviewer number 56 on Fairytales are Wrong! She requested a fluffeh SuFin story so here it is! I hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing it.**

**I admit I had some difficulties getting an idea for it but then it kinda just hit me...like a book. Okay that was bad. It's after 3AM going on 4 so don't be surprised at my lameness. Here it is!**

* * *

Sometimes You Don't Need to Say It

* * *

It was a bad day to be looking for books to buy. It was cold and rainy outside, which meant the bound papers would have to be shielded from harm. If it poured, that would prove to be difficult to do. Regardless, the man continued to search through what seemed like an endless amount of shelves. He wasn't quite sure exactly what he was looking for, but he needed references for a new book.

Berwald Oxenstierna, age 27, was an author. Not just any kind of author, mind you. He wrote children's books. You know, the ones with the really cute pictures and stuff. He had a strong affinity for them and loved reading them as much as writing them. A lot of people probably thought he was weird for it, especially since he didn't look like the type of person who would love children's books. But he did.

And there was a reason for it. He'd been raised without many books as his family was poor. But they took him to the library often and he would sit for hours, reading and reading as much as he could. He loved the picture books most because of the stories the images themselves had to tell. The art also said so much about the artist who drew them.

He drew the pictures for his own storybooks and he enjoyed that part the most when he worked. It was the hardest part, but the most fun. He was fond of creating stories based around animals and nature, and his art also reflected that.

His drawings had a tendency to have thin but intricate line work. Hatching and cross-hatching were favorite techniques and, when coupled with his watercolors, his art really popped against the paper.

He was proud of his work, to say the least, but he was also very modest. If one of the editors complimented him, he'd immediately become flustered and would try to downplay the comments. He knew there were better artists than him, and he would never hesitate to admit it. But he liked his work, so it was all okay.

He was unlike most authors in that he hated the idea of being well-known. The publishing company he worked under constantly tried to get him to do book signings, but he never wanted to. The idea terrified him. Not only was he ridiculously shy, but people had a tendency to be afraid of him as well. The publishers eventually stopped bugging him about it and left him in peace (though they did still bring it up once in a while).

His newest project, by request of the publishers, was to have a strong theme of friendship and love (he had no choice in the matter). They specifically asked it to be a compare and contrast kind of story, but it was the subject that bothered him.

He never had problems writing, most of the time at least. He had a few close friends, though he didn't see them often, so he could write about friendship. His first book revolved around that theme; a story of a boy who befriended a dragon. It wasn't the most popular book, but it was there.

But love...? That was a topic he'd always tried to avoid. He was bad with interacting with other people, so dating or falling in love was strictly a "no-no" for him.

That's why he was here. In the bookstore. Wondering what the hell he was going to write.

He gave up trying to find something to inspire him and retired to one of the tables scattered throughout the store, sighing heavily as he slumped in the seat, bag of supplies and notepads falling to the floor.

Berwald groaned when he heard pencils and pens go rolling out onto the tiled floor and was so ready to just lay against the table and ignore everything. Today was a horrible day.

Instead, he twisted around in the seat and bent down to collect them all. He was about to grab the last one he saw on the floor when he realized he was missing one. Where...?

"I think you missed one." A light, cheery voice spoke.

Berwald nearly fell out of the chair in surprise. He hadn't even heard whoever it was that had said that come up to him. He looked up to see a young man with blonde hair and violet eyes holding his missing pen out to him with a smile.

And he just about felt his heart stop.

"U-um, are you okay?" The violet-eyed man asked, concern showing on his face.

Berwald snapped out of his trance and blushed deeply, embarrassed he'd been staring so blatantly at someone. "'m alright..." He mumbled in reply, averting his eyes.

"Are you sure? Your face is red. Oh dear, I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

Berwald looked back at the fretting male with surprise. Normally people would become afraid of his mannerisms, the way he spoke. This man didn't seem to be fazed by it at all. "N-no. 's alr'ght."

Those violet eyes showed his relief and the man smiled. "That's good! I was worried. People say I'm really nosey and make people embarrassed when I just kind of butt into situations. I try not to but- Oh! Sorry! My name is Tino. Tino Väinämöinen. Don't worry about pronouncing my last name. No one really can."

Berwald took the pen gently from Tino's hand and set it down before introducing himself. "My name's Berwald Oxenstierna..." He said, trying to speak a little louder so Tino could actually hear him. He jerked back in surprise, nearly falling off the chair for a second time, when Tino let out a mix between a gasp and a shriek, also managing to startle nearby customers.

"You don't mean **the** Berwald Oxenstierna do you?!" The small blonde inquired excitedly.

Berwald was completely lost. What did he mean by "**the**"?

Tino apparently knew he was confused. "You're the one who writes children's books, aren't you?" He asked, eyes shining expectantly.

Absently, the author nodded.

Tino gasped loudly again and started to bounce on his feet excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Stay right there please!"

Before Berwald could reply, the blonde was gone, scrambling off like a man being chased by devils. All he could do was stare with complete confusion as the figure disappeared.

He leaned back in his seat, completely thrown for a loop. What was with this guy? He was **adorable**! That personality of his was just so sweet and innocent, like a child. Not to mention he had good looks. Those violet eyes were gorgeous and his pale blonde hair looked so soft.

The author found himself blushing again, and promptly forced himself to stop. It was creepy, he told himself. The way he was behaving was like a pervert finding someone intriguing. That concept immediately warded off any further thoughts of Tino.

Temporarily anyways... Tino came running back, face reddened but excited as he rushed over to Berwald. He seemed to be carrying a book with him.

"I-I," Tino started to say before he started coughing.

Frightened by this startling condition, Berwald patted Tino on the back gently. "Breathe first."

Tino smiled back weakly at him and nodded. "Y-yea." He plopped down in a chair and scooted it closer to the author who still seemed worried about his state. "Sorry about that. I had to run quite a bit. Didn't mean to scare you." His sentences were a bit choppy, but his breathing at least didn't sound like he'd been running 1,000 miles now.

Berwald nodded slowly, a brow raised with skepticism.

"I, um, sorry if I scared you for running off like that." Tino apologized again. He held out the book to Berwald who took it carefully into his hands.

He was very much surprised to see it was his first book, _Fairytale_. Not only that, but it was in the best condition too, like it had been cherished. He looked at Tino again, lost for words.

Almost as if he sensed it, Tino smiled warmly. "That's my favorite book of all time," he explained, cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment. "I mean, I know I'm 20 and all, but I can't help it. The story just always stuck with me."

Berwald's blue eyes widened. "You really like it that much?"

"_'Sometimes someone needs a friend who's different so that they can understand the world better'_," Tino quoted, smile never disappearing, "_'because sometimes a little difference will open your eyes to so much more.'_"

Berwald blushed a deep red. It sounded weird, hearing his own story quoted back to him.

"I never understood that too well as a child, but it somehow made me wonder about things more." Tino said, clasping his hands together. "I like to think it helped make me who I am today, because it taught me to accept what is different."

Somehow those words hit him hard and he looked down, blush reaching his ears.

"And, I think your art is amazing too."

His heart was pounding now, he was sure of it.

"It's very full of life and the colors always seem to blend so beautifully."

Why couldn't he brush them off like all the others he'd received? Why was this different?

"And- Hey. Are you alright?"

Berwald was a deep red and apparently Tino had just barely noticed.

"Oh no! I'm embarrassing you again, aren't I?" Tino groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry! It's just, I've always wanted to be able to tell you that and I never thought it would make you that embarrassed!"

Berwald shook his head, trying to calm himself down. "It- 's alright. R-really. It's just that I'm surprised that story is your favorite and that-"

"I can quote it word for word?" Tino chuckled.

Berwald nodded a bit.

"I can't say I blame you. It's a bit odd isn't it?" Tino sighed, looking a bit embarrassed himself. "I've just read it so many times. It means a lot to me."

"I can tell," Berwald replied, again noting the condition of the book and how it seemed brand new. Tino laughed, and the sound made the author want to hear it again.

"You won't mind if I ask you to sign it, will you?" Tino asked bashfully, eyes flicking away and back to him nervously. "Y-you don't have to, it's just-"

"No, I don't mind," Berwald cut in, feeling a bit nervous himself. He had never maintained a conversation for this long before. It was a bit nerve-wracking considering how he was normally so against talking to other people for a long period of time. But Tino didn't seem even slightly afraid of him.

He opened he book carefully, grabbing a pen before signing his name. It wasn't a fancy signature like what most author's had. It was simple, though neat.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have a favorite animal?"

Berwald looked up from the book, puzzled. "I suppose. I have always liked dogs, though I've never been able to have one."

Tino nodded. "I like doggies too! They always seem to be so energetic and loyal! I had a corgi once. He was just adorable. He passed away a few years back." He smiled as Berwald gave his condolences. "It's alright. I've got a little one right now. Her name is Hanatamago. She's really cute too!"

Berwald blinked at the name. Hanatamago?

"She's real sweet. You'd really like her!"

Was that an invitation?

"It's funny because everyone says I'm like her. I'm small and fluffy," Tino said in a joking voice, though Berwald sensed some kind of hurt when he said that.

"Nothing wrong with that," he commented, frowning slightly.

Tino seemed surprised and his smile grew warm. "I think so too."

The two got along real well as they talked, and the hours seemed to fly by. Berwald learned that Tino was a college student, majoring in Baking. He was apparently very fond of making sweets and sharing them with people. He promised Berwald that he would make him something as thanks for speaking with him, stubborn about the matter even when the author insisted he didn't have to.

"But I really want to!" He'd said, so Berwald gave in.

They eventually parted, exchanging phone numbers so they could talk again. Before Tino left, he asked, "Why weren't you afraid of me?"

Tino seemed vey taken aback by the question, like he was lost as to why someone would ever fear Berwald. "Well," he'd said, "you don't have a very scary feeling to you at all. You seemed very kind, and I just wanted to talk to you when I saw you drop your pens. You seemed, um... You just seemed like someone I could really get along with. You're a really good guy."

That made his heart swell with gratitude. Tino was looking past his appearance and at **him**. He wasn't **afraid** of him. And that made him happier than he ever thought he would be.

* * *

The next few weeks were very busy for Berwald. He'd finally had inspiration for his new book, and he knew his meeting with Tino had everything to do with it.

The two kept in contact by calling each other, and they met up occasionally when they could. It was hard with conflicting schedules; Tino being a student and Berwald being an author. Tino really did keep to his promise and made him all kinds of sweets for him to have.

Cookies, cupcakes, tarts; he had really gone all out. Apparently he'd **really** liked the doodle Berwald had secretly put in of a baby dragon with an apron and chef hat. He'd done that for fun, basing it on what Tino had told him, but apparently the student had liked it much more than he'd anticipated.

Those fuzzy thoughts of that bright smile kept his energy and spirits up as he worked constantly, even pulling a few all-nighters once in a while.

And the story wasn't exactly what the publishers had asked for. It wasn't a compare and contrast kind of thing, but one of what could be found in an unexpected place; one of acceptance. The publishers ended up loving it anyways, saying they loved it more than the original idea.

The book was finished and published 2 months after Berwald had first met Tino. It wasn't going to be sold for another day or so, but he had been given a copy when he requested one.

He called Tino who had, unsurprisingly, answered immediately and told him that he wanted to meet up with him. Tino agreed immediately and said he would bring Hanatamago with him so Berwald could meet her.

They met at a park nearby the bookstore. It wasn't huge, but it was nice with its small pond of koi and fountain.

Berwald sat on a bench as he waited and nearly freaked out when a white ball of fluff barreled into him, yipping and pawing and wiggling.

"Hanatamago! No!"

Berwald pulled the hyper dog away from his chest and smiled at her. The dog seemed to be grinning, little tail wagging happily as she squirmed to lick at his face.

"Wah! You're smiling!"

Puzzled, the author looked up at who he knew could only be Tino. "Is that bad?"

"No! It's really, really cute!" Tino exclaimed excitedly. "Aw... I wish I'd gotten a picture of that."

That made Berwald laugh, until he heard a 'click'.

"Aha! Got it! And you were laughing this time!" Tino seemed very happy with getting that picture, as if it were some kind of major accomplishment.

"Why do you want a picture of me smiling?"

"Because you look so much better when you do!"

Tino pulled the squirming dog from his arms and set her on the ground where she began to sniff around. "Sorry about her tackling you like that, by the way. She's never done that before." He apologized as he sat down on the bench next to Berwald, settling with a sigh.

"It's alright. She's really cute." He replied.

Tino grinned. "I told you that you'd like her."

Berwald laughed softly. "I suppose you did."

"Mhm! So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tino asked, just as cheerful as ever.

Berwald hesitated. Should he...? He might as well get it over with. He dug into his bag and pulled out the book he'd been working on, then handed it to Tino who was surprised.

"I haven't seen that one." Tino commented, taking it carefully into his hands.

"No. It's new."

"What?!" Tino gasped, violet eyes widening. "I need to go buy it then!"

Berwald laughed again. "You can't. It's not going to be sold until probably after tomorrow."

Tino held the book close to his chest, hugging it tightly. "Does that mean I'm the first who gets to see it?"

"Aside from the publishers, yes."

Tino smiled, and to Berwald it was the most lovely smile he'd ever seen.

"Do you mind if I read it now?" He whispered excitedly.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you. I'm going to walk your dog a bit though." Berwald replied. It was an excuse to get away. He didn't want to be around when Tino was reading. As soon as Tino nodded, he took Hanatamago's leash and took her for a jog.

Seeing as she was small, Hanatamago tired quickly, so the two stopped by the pond. The dog seemed quite rapt on watching the koi, barking at them whenever they came near. It was amusing and he sat by the water's edge, watching the dog bounce around.

Berwald froze when he heard the footsteps in the grass behind him. He didn't move or turn around. He already knew what was coming.

"I, er, is this what I think it is?"

Berwald looked at a blushing Tino, not replying. He kept his expression flat, though his heart was pounding as he panicked.

"Ber?"

The author's expression flickered to show his unease slightly and he looked away, a blush slightly coloring his cheeks.

"D-do you like me?"

He nodded, slowly, reluctantly. He waited for some kind of sound of disgust or something showing disapproval. But it was quiet, other than Hanatamago's persistent yapping.

He tensed when he heard more footsteps, but to his surprise they were coming closer. Not moving away. He could see as Tino crouched in front of him and he felt his heart pound faster as he braced himself for whatever rejection was coming.

"Ber?"

He looked up only to be surprised when he felt soft lips pressed against his own.

Tino was kissing him?! But he was expecting him to reject him!

He stared at Tino with complete shock, eyes widened, unable to process what just happened. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to get a word out. Thank goodness he was already sitting.

"That's one hell of a confession, I have to say." Tino commented, smiling. "And you've even gone and printed hundreds of copies for everyone to see. How bold my suitor is. It's a good thing your ending was accurate."

"I'm sorry?" The author managed to get out weakly.

"Don't apologize," Tino murmured, plopping himself in Berwald's lap (he thanked The Lord the park was not very populated today). "I'm really, really happy."

Berwald felt elated; he was loved back! He pulled Tino into a hug, squeezing the smaller man tightly to him.

"You seem to say a lot without even saying anything at all," Tino mused with a smile as he ruffled Berwald's hair. "But I guess sometimes you don't need to say it."

Berwald smiled at him and snorted with a slight laugh before pressing a soft kiss on pink lips.

_In a forest long ago, there lived a wolf. He was big and he looked scary, but he was actually very lonely._

_He tried making friends with the other animals, but they would all get scared and run away._

_The wolf grew more and more lonely as he went on with no friends. But one day, he met a little dog._

_The little dog was a friendly little one. He did not run away or feel afraid of the wolf. This made the wolf very confused. _

_All the other animals were afraid. So why not this little dog?_

_"Why don't you fear me?" The wolf asked._

_"Because you seem friendly," the little dog yipped. _

_So the two became very close, and the wolf was happy because someone finally had accepted him. _

_The wolf fell in love with the little dog, and the little dog loved the wolf in return. _

_The two lived happily ever after in the forest, and never did they feel lonely again._

_The End_

* * *

**Ahhh that sounded so cheesy as an ending for me, but I hope you enjoyed reading. If either seemed too OOC I apologize. **

**Reviews, favorites, and follows are loved (though this is is a oneshot so idk why you'd follow a finished story unless you're following me as an author in which case it's very much appreciated ^^; ) **

**I might do another oneshot giveaway if anyone is interested. Oneshots are fun and I greatly enjoy writing them.**


End file.
